Takato Matsuki
Takato Matsuki is the main protagionist of Digimon Tamers (The third season of the Digimon anime). He is a fan of the Digimon Adventure series (which is a TV show in his world) who created a Digimon named Guilmon. When this Digimon came to life, Takato became what is known as a Digimon Tamer. In Fiction Wrestling, Takato is currently employed by WWE: Animated, AWF, and NCW. He is perhaps currently best known for being a member of Digivolution. Background *'Series:' Digimon Tamers *'Species:' Human *'Age:' 12 *'Height:' *'Weight:' *'Companies:' (Currently) WWE: Animated, NCW, AWF *'Debut:' 2001 *'Status:' Active *'Billed from: '''Shinjuku, Japan *'Allies: Juri Katou (girlfriend), Iori Hida, Henry Wong, Rika Nonaka, Digivolution (Takuya Kanbara, Taiki Kudo) *'Rivals: 'Ben Tennyson, DigiDestined, Dan Kuso, Digi-X, Masaru Daimon *'Twitter: '@FireTamer, @Takatomon (AWF) Wrestling Career '''WWF/E: Animated 'Anime Wrestling Federation' 'NCW' Takato made his debut in NCW on 10/13/13 after observing the host city NCW was in from afar and later jumping the Houses along with Sokka. The following week he faced Mako to determine who will face Bolin for the Television Championship at Destined Glory. He beat Mako in a very brutal match in Ohio. Two weeks later he defeated Bolin at Destined Glory in Johnstown, PA at the NCW Arena to win the NCW Televisipn Championship. Right before the show closed Takato was attacked by Ben Tennyson with a Omni-Drop at the entry way. The following week at the Asylum Arena, Takato jumped Ben from the crowd during a promo. Later that night Ben attacked Takato before the main event between Takato Matsuki and Drew Cage. Two weeks later Takato tagged with Peeta Mellark and faced the team of Zach Cage and Ben Tennyson. During the match Ben stomped Takato hard in the legs, back and head before pinning him to win the match. Takato is scheduled to defend the Television title against Ben Tennyson at Anarchy Rulz. Personality Personal Life Takato currently has his partner Guilmon and has become friends again with fellow tamer Henry Wong. In Wrestling In AWF, Takato's moveset are quite similar to WWE Star Daniel Bryan. Finishers *''Gallant-slam'' (Angle Slam) - NCW *''Goggle Lock (Omoplata crossface) - AWF/NCW; parodied from Daniel Bryan Signatures *Diving Headbutt - AWF *''Shield of Justice ''(Running Elbow Smash in corner or diving elbow smash from top turnbuckle) - NCW Managers Nicknames Entrance Themes *"'Flight of the Valkyries'" by Jim Johnston (AWF) *"'Line in the Sand'" By Motorhead - WWE: Animated (with Digivolution) *'"The Biggest Dreamer"' By Kouji Wada- (NCW;2013-14;February 6th, 2016-present) * "Big Balls"' by AC/DC (NCW; 2014-2016) Championships and Accomplishments '''WWF/E: Animated *Toon World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *Toon Intercontinnetal Championship (2 time) *World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) 'AWF' 'NCW' *NCW Television Championship (1 time) Trivia *Originally, in the finale of ''Digimon Tamers, ''Takato, alongside every other Tamer, was forced to say goodbye to his Digimon partner as they were forced to return to the Digital World to avoid the same fate of the D-Reaper. However, the FWM negates the CD Drama that acts as a sequel to ''Tamers ''and instead considers ''Runaway Locomon ''canon, meaning that the Tamers end up reunited with their Digimon. Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:NCW Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers